You, Her, Then There's Me
by Taylor Azure
Summary: What if the Twilight series was turned around and it was Bella fighting for Jacob's heart,but in this story they're all human.AH M for later chapters.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight it all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

**Summary:**

**What if the Twilight series was turned around and it was Bella fighting for Jacob's heart but in this story they're all human. Bella and Jacob have to go the hard path before they figure out what it is that they are looking for.**

I watch as you and her sit side by side on the piece of driftwood I thought was ours. As I watch it's like a bullet in my heart. Every touch another one goes in. This is what fate has given me, a broken, bruised heart. It makes me want to shout, scream "why me" but the answer's there in black and white. I didn't fight hard enough; no it's you who gave up on me. Can I believe that though? Believe a lie my whole existence, that wasn't true.

I look back at you and saw the happiness in your eyes for her, not me. Would you be happier if I was gone? No more pain and confusion. Or would you even notice I'm gone? You told me it wouldn't be the same, but what about what I want. What if I hate sitting in your shadows and you giving her my sun?

Around the fire sat family and friends, chatting and laughing, not even noticing that you and her left to the other side of the beach.

The log I am sitting on was now empty as I get up and walk to the parking lot, no one noticing that I'm gone. As I reached my car I hesitantly turn around and felt my heart quench tightly then release slowly. One last time I look at you regretting it when I see you and her kiss passionately. I move my eyes away, look up once, then turn around without looking back, wishing you the best.

**A/N I hope you guys love this new story that I'm working on. Please Review:)**


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight everything beside my made up characters belong to the wonderful SM.**

**A/N In my story when I say you I mean Jacob just so you aren't all confusd.**

* * *

I get home from a long day of work, sitting on my over stuffed couch and checking if there were any missed calls or messages.

Nope. None.

This hurt some because Jacob didn't say a word to me ever since he met _her_, her as in beautiful, cooler than myself, and nice. I hate myself for hating her, but is hate that is soaking me inside and out.

Jacob's my best friend and I didn't want that to change. I didn't want our relationship to evaporate into thin air, and somehow it's starting to seem that way.

I lie there and let my mind run till it slows then drifts to pure darkness.

* * *

I'm startled awake by a loud vibrating sound coming from the coffee table. It's _you_.

"Hello?" I say groggily, sleep still heavy and drugged in my system.

"Bella? Did I wake you I'm sorry…" Panic comes to surface; afraid you're going to say goodbye and I'll never hear your voice again.

"No, no I was just taking a little nap from a hard day at the hospital. I might as well stay awake, Charlie is wanting me to visit on the reservation at Sue's." You pause and I can faintly hear shuffling on the other side.

"See that's why I called but I guess Charlie already beat me to the punch. Kerri and I are going and I wanted the girl of my life to meet the one who is my savior." My chest tightened painfully and I took a sharp intake of breath. _The girl of my life_ is whom he wanted me to socialize with. I thought I was _your_ girl not your superwoman who saves you from your faults.

"Yah, that sounds…great. It would be great to meet Kerri," I lied but you couldn't tell because my voice was all you could feel and hear.

"Thanks Bells I really appreciate it." You were happy and this made a slight smile come across my lips. Your happiness made my day the slightest better.

"Okay, well I should start getting ready. See you and (pause) Kerri at Sue's." You said your goodbyes and hung up without another word.

Sighing I got up to take a shower. As soon as the hot steamy water hit my skin I slightly moaned from the heat of the water massaging my muscles, taking all that tenseness and bringing it down the shower drain.

I grab the bar of soap and scrub my skin till it is glowing pink then rinse the soapy bubbles off my burning skin. Then I grabbed my favorite Strawberry shampoo, wash my hair, and do the same with the matching conditioner.

The fresh feeling of being clean lifted some stress off my overweighed shoulders. I walk to my master bedroom and into my small walk in closet.

"Hmm," I said to myself trying to decide what would be appropriate for the evening. Turning I looked out the window and saw the cold blistering wind blowing snow this way and that way. I shivered and grabbed my gray turtleneck and black vest with fur on the hood. Walking to my pants section I grabbed my dark wash skinny jeans and reached into my garments drawer for a braw, panties, and socks.

It all took me ten minutes to put everything on and a little bit of make up because I liked it natural.

I walked down stairs, putting on my boots, grabbed my purse, jacket, and my potato salad.

The trip to Sue's didn't take as long as I wanted it to but we got to do, what we got to do and stop living in your safety anti-social zone.

I got out of my white Chevy pick-up and took my sweet time trying to get to the door, not caring that the cold was biting at my nose.

When I walked in vicious claws were clawing in my chest. Everyone but one said hi to me. They were all laughing to something Kerri said while Sue was the only one who said hi.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug that shouldn't even be called a hug for how weak and pathetic it was.

Sue pulled back and gave me a beautiful smile that made me internally hit myself for the almost rude gesture of hello.

"Bella," said Leah as she came down the stairs. She came over to me and embraced me in a tight bear hug.

Leah and I have been best friends since elementary and have been since. She didn't mind Kerri, she actually thought that she was annoying but that's Leah for you.

I tried to embrace her with as much enthusiasm and did so successfully.

"Bella you are such a stranger these days," Leah said while pulling away.

From the sound of my name everyone turned their occupied attention in our direction. Smiles broke across their faces and they rushed up to greet me.

I was then greeted with 'Hey Bella's' and 'Are you ignoring me's' then one of the guys' famous bear hugs.

"Paul-can't –breathe."

"Oops sorry Bells," he let me down and then I was pulled into the arms I'd know even if I was ninety years old and short of memory loss.

Him being right here made me feel all the better but yet strained. He let me go not long after and we pull back.

Kerri walked up to us and wrapped her slender arm around Jake's waist. She put her hand out for me to shake and I shook it in a friendly manner.

"You must be Isabella. Jake told me all about you." _Isabella_ was what he called me around her. I could tell that Kerri didn't really care for being here because she was so soaked into Jake.

"Umm he didn't really tell me much about you but I wouldn't mind having some girl time and get to know each other." Not.

Leah was chuckling, pretending that Sue said something funny but it was I she was laughing at. Really I don't shop or have _girl time_ and if I ever did you'd have to force me down the stairs and into the truck.

Jacob smiled down at me and I gave him a weak smile that could've given me away if he wasn't looking.

He adoringly smiled at Kerri and whispered something into her ear that made her smile and nod her head.

Jake walked away to talk to Charlie and Billy and left me with her.

She looked at me and smiled widely. "Isn't he the best? God I love him. Thanks for giving me him Isabella it was the best thing anyone has given me."

I smiled faintly and nodded, "your welcome."

I felt terrible for even hating her. She was truly nice and I was just being a crabby bitch.

Surprisingly she hugged me and whispered, "Thank you, thank you." I was so shocked that I just stood there even when she pulled back and walked away.

"Bella snap out of it." I blinked and turned towards Leah. "Leah I'm a total big bitch. She's so nice and I'm so rude. No wonder why Jake likes her and not his over bitchy friend."

Leah smiled gently, "Bella you are who you are and you must accept that." I nodded not believing her words of kindness, the kindness I didn't want but greedily took it anyway.

We sat, they laughed and ate, and I was quiet. When everyone started to leave and say goodbye I helped Sue and Leah clean up.

"Thanks Bella," said a voice behind me. I turn around and was met with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"For what? Really I did nothing." I knew what he was talking about and bit my lip looking at my feet.

"Thanks for accepting Kerri. You know she was really nervous about meeting you because she thought you'd hate her, I don't know why." He walks to me and hugs me.

I hug back and regretting it I pull from your embrace. A small flash of hurt and worry flash across your face and I give you a forced smile to reassure you I'm okay.

That wonderful smile forms on your face again; you kiss my forehead before you walk to her and out the door.

Every time I see you walk away it feels like a goodbye but I know you'll always come back.

"So Bella are you spending the night?" asks Sue. It doesn't take me long to say yes and Leah and I walk upstairs to go to sleep.

I lay on the floor, Leah is fast asleep and I think about you and slowly fall asleep with you still on my mind.

**A/N sorry it is so short. This is just the beginning where I try and set the plot. I hope you like it so far. Please Review:D**


	3. ch 3 Asumptions

'_See that white pedal _

_That one floating in the wind, lost_

_That pedal came from a rose_

_A rose like my heart_

_It fell _

_And its pieces were now scattered_

_No longer whole_

_Those pedals are pieces of my heart_

_My heart is looking for you_

_But when the pedals find you_

_They die_

_The pieces lie in the sand_

_Where you left them_

_They lie there_

_And hope to come together again'_

_-White Pedals_

BPOV

I woke up hoping to hear nothing other than silence but I was never that lucky. People downstairs were cheering and I knew there were more than just the guys down there. Today was Sunday, football Sunday. _Ugh!_

I threw my hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs to find the women cooking in the kitchen, Sue, Rachael, Leah, Sherry (that's Embry's mom), Theresa (Paul's mom), Kim, Emily, and Kerri. Little Claire was playing with her blocks on the floor.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Charlie greeting me with a kiss on the forehead. "Morning Dad," I said groggily and gave him a weird sideways hug.

I walked into the living room and sat right in between Paul and Embry. It was sort of a tight fit since their forearms were huge. When they noticed my struggle they looked at each other smirks played on their faces and before I could get up they leaned really close together so they were squishing me.

"Mumv!" I tried yelling but their shoulders muffled it.

"What's that Bella we can't hear you," came Paul's voice.

"Come on guys leave Bella alone," I took deep breaths when I was free and jumped off the couch. "Oh come on Jake we were just messing with her." Turning around I glowered at them and smacked them both upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" said Paul and Embry rubbing their heads. "I was just messing with you," I said in a mocking tone then walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Bella. I hope you slept well," greeted Sue from the stove on the far corner of the kitchen. "Yeah it was okay, _if you consider a snoring Leah a good night's sleep,_" I said the last part quietly but Sue must have heard it because she chuckled then threw a warm smile my way.

"I'm going to head home, I have a late shift tonight. Thanks for last night Sue," I waved goodbye to everyone then walked out the door.

.

.

On my way to the hospital I thought I'd stop by to see Isaac. Isaac was a little boy that was in the hospital a few weeks back and I had to care for him. He is seven and such a character. I'm as attached to the little guy as he is to me. One day when I walked into his hospital room and he gave me a red rose and a teddy bear. It was the sweetest thing ever.

Issac had an asthma attack so he was sent to the hospital immediately.

My truck came to a stop when I was in front of the two-story house that was Isaac's. As soon as I got out a tanned face peeked out of the screen door before running outside to greet me but he wasn't alone. Two more boys, about his age came running outside too.

"Bella!" he was about to hug me but stopped and straightened himself. "Hey Bella," he said less excited this time. I new this card, I once did this to my mom around all my friends. He's pretending he doesn't know me. I chuckled at this.

"Well hello to you to Mr. Isaac Davis." A smile was forcing its way out.

"Isaac who is this?" he looked away from me and back at his friends that he abandoned on his race to my truck. "This is Isabella Swan but she likes to be called Bella instead," his friends waved shyly at me. "Bella this is Gabe, and Dominant," said Isaac pointing to his two friends, one was wearing a Zoo York hat and the other had spiky brown hair. These boys are going to break hearts when they're older.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gabe and Dominant," I said holding my hand out for them to shake then put it back in the pocket of my hospital scrubs. "So Isaac where's your mo-aunt?" He pointed in the direction of the house and then ran to the backyard. Isaac didn't really have parents. Well he did but they're not considered real parents. They abandoned Isaac and left him with his aunt Amy. Isaac feels like a son and brother to me so it hurt to know someone would do that to such a sweet little boy.

I walked into the house and found Amy cooking lunch for the boys. Amy had children of her own, a daughter and a boy, twins. They were fraternal twins. Isaac couldn't really play with them since they were both only two years of age.

"Hey Amy how've you been?" I greeted her while giving her a hug. Amy and I were friends before Isaac's asthma attack because we both went to school together.

"Good, good. Coffee?" she handed me a coffee and we both sat at the kitchen table. "So how did it go with meeting this Kerri chic?"

I looked at her and shrugged a bit. "Truly?" Amy nodded.

"I was the bitch and she was so nice. Well I wasn't technically being a bitch but I felt like shit for hating her. I mean she's gorgeous with her golden skin and I'm so white." I took a large gulp of my coffee, annoying the fact that my throat started to burn a bit.

"Bella don't you see it?" I looked at her confused.

"See what?"

"It's all an act. She's just pretending to be nice so the family will take her in." I shook my head.

"I don't think she's quite like that. I mean she's pretty and all but she doesn't use it to her advantage." Amy was confusing me a bit.

"She hasn't used it to her advantage yet. First she's going to reel them all in, especially Leah, and than she's going to turn into a bitch. She's going to turn everyone on you and then she'll make sure that you'll never be able to see Jake." I rolled my eyes.

"You and your soap operas."

"That's beside the point," she said getting up to pace back and forth before stopping to look at me. "Was she like really nice to you. You know like "_I'm so happy he's mine_ and blah, blah, blah?"

I thought back to yesterday and thought about when Kerri and I met. "Well she didn't exactly say it like that, but yeah that's how it mainly went."

Amy sat back down, "well see, there you go. This nice act is only going to go for like a week and then she's going to turn the table."

I stood to rinse my cup, " I don't know, there was no ring, and what if it doesn't last that long."

Amy was thoughtful for a moment, "Bella think about it, Jake's the type guy who would want to settle down and start a family. I'm sure he's going to put a ring on the first hot brunette he meets. Where'd you say they met?"

"Umm, it was when Jake was on vacation with Embry and Quil. They went to Miami I think it was, I'm not really sure," I leaned against the counter.

"Bella all I'm saying is that I got your back and that I don't trust this woman Jake has brought so suddenly into everyone's lives. You're my home girl," I chuckled at the last part.

"Yah well hopefully, if you're right, Leah won't get sucked into Kerri's trance. I still say that it's not going to happen but your always right about everything." I looked over at the stove clock and saw I had ten minutes left to get to work. "Well I'm going to head to work, I'll probably stop by later if they let me free early," We hugged goodbye and I walked back to the truck.

"Isaac, Gabe, and Dominant! You boys get out of that mud you hear!" I chuckled and shook my head.

"See ya Bella!" yelled Isaac. Turning around I saw three boys practically look like walking mud puddles then laughed loudly.

"You boys be good for Amy. Don't give her a hard time," they nodded and waved as I got in my truck.

"Don't worry Bella. We won't," they said before walking inside which was probably a terrible idea.

I drove off to my long shift at work and thought over the information Amy has put in my head.

**A/N Hope you Enjoyed:D Please Review**


End file.
